


Sleeping In

by MiraculousTrash (AdriannaRhode)



Series: Sleeping In, Waking Up [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Or not, You can decide, definite cuddling, implied debauchery, implied ladynoir, nosy best friends, prompt, sneaky teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaRhode/pseuds/MiraculousTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the best-named plan, but it was a good one. Simple enough, Alya thought. Obviously both Adrien and Marinette were avoiding daylight for whatever asinine reasons they had, so being caring friends, she and Nino were going to go to their houses and force them to be social.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something born of a prompt floating around the internet.
> 
> We're kind of just assuming that Adrien and Marinette had the whole secret-identity reveal at some point.
> 
> Some art was created for this fic. I think it captures the essence nicely: http://xxchatbugxx.deviantart.com/art/Alya-We-Didnt-Sex-592074104

Alya: _MARINETTE ANSWER ME LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR CAME TO MY ACTUAL HOUSE LAST NIGHT_

Alya: _THEY WERE THERE AND THEY SPOKE TO ME AND IT WAS MAGICAL MARINETTE WAKE UP_

No answer. It was almost noon on a Saturday, for God’s sake, what was that girl doing? Alya frowned at her phone, tapping impatiently on the brand-new customized Ladybug case. 

She needed to talk to her best friend. Last night, during a particularly bizarre akuma attack involving a grade-school boy who turned into a large sentient venus flytrap, Ladybug and Chat Noir spent the better part of an hour holed up in Alya’s house, planning their attack. And she got it all on video. 

Marinette just HAD to see it. 

\---------- 

The insistent buzzing of her phone on the hard wood of her nightstand made Marinette roll over, sleep now thoroughly disturbed, and look at the offending device. She had a dozen texts from Alya, all in caps, all double-sent. Great.

She could just ignore that for now. Her bed was extra warm today, after all.

\---------- 

Alya’s phone vibrated just then, and she looked down at it with an eager squeak. False alarm, though. It was Nino.

Nino: _Hey, have you heard from Adrien lately? We were supposed to see a movie this morning and he won’t answer his phone._

Weird. What are the odds that both their best friends would disappear today? If Marinette didn’t have less courage than the Cowardly Lion on Ritalin when it came to Adrien, she would think it wasn’t a coincidence. 

But back to the issue at hand.

Alya: _No, he hasn’t texted me. Marinette won’t answer her phone either._

Nino: _Maybe they met up last night ;)_

Alya: _Ha ha, as if. But hey, let’s go on a little mission >:)_

Nino: _What kind of mission?_

Alya: _A find-best-friends-and-drag-them-out-of-the-house mission?_

Nino: _…I’ll meet you at the park._

Alya smirked. Nino was quick.

It wasn’t the best-named plan, but it was a good one. Simple enough, Alya thought. Obviously both Adrien and Marinette were avoiding daylight for whatever asinine reasons they had, so being caring friends, she and Nino were going to go to their houses and force them to be social.  
Maybe they’d all go to that movie together, all four of them. Marinette would love that.

\---------- 

Adrien was not used to pink walls. They looked funny bathed in the blue light of his phone, as he skimmed through the endless texts from Nino. They had plans to go to the movies, but he was just too sleepy from last night’s akuma battle to even consider getting up yet.  
He put his phone down on the nightstand, too.

\---------- 

Alya had parked herself right next to the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir to wait, eyes glued to her phone like usual. But she looked up when she saw Nino approaching.

“Hey, Lady Wifi, how’s it going?” Nino asked, grinning at Alya.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Great, just great. Can we not mention that ever again?”

“It just suits you!” he teased.

Alya looked down at her phone, Ladyblog open onscreen, and had to laugh.

“Who first?” Nino asked.

“Marinette’s house is on the other side of the park,” Alya answered, starting that way.

Nino fell into step beside her, “Those guys are lucky they have friends like us.”

\---------- 

“Marinette?” 

Her mother was calling her.

“What, mama?” Marinette answered, pulling up the covers nervously.

If her mom decided to come in, it would be more than a little awkward.

“It’s almost lunch time, ma petite, are you getting up?” 

“Soon, mama!”

It probably wouldn’t be soon, but oh well.

\---------- 

"I’ve always loved that Marinette’s parents own a bakery,” Nino commented, as Alya pushed open the door to the little patisserie.

“Alya!” Marinette’s father said, waving enthusiastically at her when he spotted her, “Come in, you can get my lazy daughter out of bed for us.”

“That’s the plan,” Alya replied.

He nodded at Nino, and gestured both of them toward the apartment with a smile.

\---------- 

“Marinette!”

Her mother’s voice came again, this time louder.

“Yes, mama?”

“Alya is here for you!”

It took a second for that to sink in, and by the time Marinette processed the exact consequences of the fact that Alya was in her home to get her, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

\---------- 

“MARINETTE! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE,” Alya yelled at the still-closed door.

She waited an entirely-acceptable three seconds, and then threw it open when Marinette still declined to answer.

\---------- 

The covers were up to her chin, but there were a couple things Alya was bound to notice. 

Oh, Marinette was in so much trouble.

\---------- 

“Why have you been ignoring me?!” Alya blustered, taking her sweet time on the walk from the door to where she could clearly see Marinette all scrunched up in bed. For dramatic effect, of course.

There was no answer from the lump in the blankets.

“Marinette?!” Alya insisted.

Slowly, so slowly that it didn’t seen humanly possible, Marinette sat up in the bed. Her hair was rumpled from sleep, and her whole face was blushing as red as Alya’s phone case. And at first, Alya had no idea why.

Then, she realized that there was still a lump in the blankets.

“Um.”

That was Marinette.

Alya’s mind was racing. She was trying desperately to get a grip on the situation, and she was sure that she had run through every possible scenario for that moment. 

You know, except the one where Adrien Agreste sat up in the bed next to Marinette, tousled and sleepy and…and shirtless. 

Nino summed it up pretty well, Alya thought. 

“OH SHIT.”


End file.
